Sueño Perdido
by Bloody Prys
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso eterno. Catastrofes, líos y problemas sin fin. Una odisea que llevara a la muerte.


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Sueño Perdido

**Autor: **Pris Cullen

**Pareja: **Bella & Edward/Jacob

**Summary:** Un triángulo amoroso eterno. Catastrofes, líos y problemas sin fin. Una odisea que llevara a la muerte.

**Rating: **T

**Número de palabras: **3.238

_**

* * *

**__**Edward POV**_

Nunca creí que un demonio como yo pudiera llegar a sentir lo que yo siento ahora, le amaba, amaba a un ángel, ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en mis casi ciento diez años, Bella había reanimado a mi muerto corazón, no podía pedir nada mejor, ella lo era todo para mí, todo. ¿Qué acaso esto no era prohibido para los de nuestra especie?

Las lecciones nunca antes se me habían hecho tan eternas, deseaba que esta clase llegara a su fin pronto, me estaba volviendo loco, estaba ansioso, quería llegar junto a ella pronto, la quería ya. Verla a través de la mente de sus compañeros de clase no era lo mismo que verla con mis ojos, la vista de los humanos era pésima, ninguno veía sus detalles como yo lo hacía.

Quería estar junto a Bella, la quería a mi lado, sentir su calidez junto a mí, ver sus ojos e intentar descubrir que pensaba a través de ellos.

Si así era el amor, entonces estaba completamente enamorado, no, enamorado no, la amaba, eso era, la amaba, y nada podría cambiar eso.

Escuché la campana sonar, al fin las lecciones habían terminado, ya podría estar junto a mi amada, sentir sus manos, mirar su rostro, hablarle. Salí casi corriendo del salón de inglés, me dirigí al salón en el que mi Bella estaba, me paré junto a la puerta a esperarla, la seguí todo el tiempo a través de los pensamientos de todos los humanos que estaban ahí.

-Adiós, Bella, nos vemos el lunes- se despidió Mike.

-Sí, claro, hasta luego- le respondió mi ángel.

-Hola- la saludé en cuanto llego junto a mí- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora muy feliz- respondió y sonrió- ¿y tú?

-Igual, ahora estoy feliz, vamos- dije y la tome de la mano.

Caminamos hacia mi coche, Alice ya estaba junto a este esperándonos.

-Ya era hora, se tardaron- se quejo la duendecilla.

-Lo lamento, Ali, pero tú, mejor que nadie, lo deberías de haber sabido.

-Touché.

Los tres reímos y nos subimos al auto, encendí el motor y sostuve la mano de Bella mientras salía del estacionamiento del instituto, aceleré hacia nuestra casa.

-Bella, ¿irás a nuestra casa? Emmett tiene ganas de verte- mencionó la duende.

-Creó que ya conoces la respuesta ¿no, Alice?

-Sí, tienes razón, jiji. Luego llamaré a Charlie para que sepa que llegaras un poco después.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces ¿A dónde voy?- pregunté.

-Ya lo sabes- me alegó la enana.

-Bien.

Aceleré hacia la gran casa blanca, creo que no quedaba otra opción, con esa pequeña junto a nosotros, era raro que siempre lograra obligarnos a hacer lo que ella quería. Esa pixie siempre se salía con la suya.

"_Lalalalala, I think I'm drowning, asphyxiating. __I wanna break the spell, you've created…" _iba cantando Alice en su mente. Últimamente solo ese grupo escuchaba siempre, se pasaba todo el día cantando las canciones mentalmente y algunas veces hasta en voz alta, por lo menos el grupo no era tan malo, pero las canciones ya estaban empezando a cansarme, ya que las tenía que escuchar una y otra y otra vez. Apagué el motor al frente de la casa, Alice y yo nos bajamos a velocidad vampírica, ella se fue adentro y yo fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella.

-Deja la mochila en el auto, de nada te servirá, solo para que Emmett te juegue varias bromas.

-Ok- dijo y dejo la mochila en el coche.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, Alice estaba al teléfono hablando con Charlie, al parecer este no estaba muy seguro, pero nadie le podía decir que no a Alice, era injusto, esa enana tenía más de un don, tenía como cincuenta, era única, y por suerte, no sé qué haría si hubieran más como ella.

-Hermanita- llegó gritando Em- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Triste, ¿qué ya no me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que no me habías visitado.

-Hubieras ido tú a mi casa.

-No puedo, estoy en la universidad-dijo dibujando una comillas en el aire.

-A sí, tienes razón, lo lamento, pero Edward no me ha traído.

-Ey, no me echen la culpa a mí, si lo hubieran pedido la hubiera traído- alegué en mi defensa.

-Perdón- dijo mi ángel tentativamente.

-Ven, vamos a jugar- intervino Emmett.

-¿A qué?- preguntó Bella.

-No lo sé, solo te llevaré lejos de Edward- dijo y alzó a mi Bella y se la llevó, tal y como él dijo, lejos de mí.

-Gracias, Em, que lindo- murmuré.

-De nada, hermanito.

-Soy mayor q tú.

-Pero ya más lindo, tú lo dijiste.

-Sí, claro, como quieras- dije y me fui a sentar.

Bella y Emmett estuvieron jugando por horas de todo lo que se encontraban, Jasper se unió un rato, pero nadie podía llevarle el ritmo a Emmett, y él no dejaba a Bella irse, cada vez que ella se alejaba un poco él se hacia la victima para que volviera. Por lo menos al final todos disfrutamos un rato del raro humor de Emmett.

-Edward, ya son las nueve, lleva a Bella a su casa o Charlie nos intentará asesinar a todos nosotros- dijo Alice en la noche.

-Gracias, Alice. Vamos, Bella, ya es tarde.

-Noooo… quédate- gritó Emmett- por favor, no te vayas- fingía llorar el enorme oso.

-Lo siento, Emmett, pero Charlie me matara si no me voy ya.

-No importa, yo te protejo.

-Gracias, pero no, ya me voy, pequeñín, hasta luego- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ok, adiós… ¡¡¡Rose!!!

-Al fin te acordaste de mí- alegó la interpelada.

-Lo lamento, amor.

Tome la mano de Bella y la lleve al coche, conduje hacia su casa, apagué el auto frente a la casa de mi ángel, giré para quedar frente a ella, nos quedamos mirando nos a los ojos.

-Te amo-susurré.

-Yo también te amo-dijo también en un susurro.

Me acerqué a ella y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, Bella aferró sus manos a mi cuello, estaba seguro que intentaba mantenerme junto a ella, pero su fuerza no era suficiente como para evitar que me alejara, aunque no lo deseara, siempre tenía que hacerlo, para su propio bien.

Me separé y rompí y el lazo de sus brazos, salí del auto y le fui a abrir la puerta, tome su mano y le quité la mochila que llevaba en la otra, caminamos juntos hacia la entrada, Bella abrió la puerta de la entrada con la llave que tenían escondida, entramos a la casa, Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un partido en el televisor.

-Buenas noches, señor Swan- saludé educadamente.

-Buenas, Edward.

-Papá, ¿ya comiste algo?

-Sí, Bella, tranquila, ¿tu ya comiste?- _"le habrás dado de comer, Edward" _pensó.

-Sí, gracias, comí en la casa de Edward.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo ya me iré, debes estar exhausta de estar junto a Emmett.

-Está bien, adiós, nos vemos.

-Pronto- dije.

-Sí, adiós, te amo- murmure a su oído.

-Yo a ti- me respondió de la misma forma.

Le di un beso y me fui hacia mi auto, ocupaba irlo a dejar a la casa, nadie lo podía ver cerca, aceleré lo más que pude, deje el coche al frente de mi casa y me fui corriendo hacia la de mi ángel, subí ágilmente por la pared y entre a su habitación, todo el cuarto estaba lleno por su aroma, escuché la ducha sonar, Bella debía estarse bañando.

Inhale la dulce esencia que impregnaba la habitación de mi ángel. Escuché como el agua dejaba de correr, me quede esperando a que mi Bella entrara al cuarto, la ansiedad hizo acto de presencia, estaba ansioso por ver a mi Bella de nuevo, la necesitaba para vivir, la quería, me impaciente, la deseaba a mi lado.

Pocos minutos después entró a la habitación con una toalla envolviéndole el mojado cabello, su pijama era de seda, Alice, estaba seguro de que la enana de mi hermana se la había regalado, ¿que acaso esa pixie no tenía límites? Sí, sí los tenía, los tenía cuando Carlisle le bloqueaba las tarjetas de crédito y no le permitía comprar más nada.

-Que linda- dije.

-Gracias- mencionó y corrió a la cama, se sentó a mi lado, pero la levante y la senté en mis piernas mientras la abrasaba, le di un beso en la cabeza y la acosté.

-Duerme- la arrullé

-No quiero.

-Bella.

-De acuerdo.

Se acurruco aún más en mis brazos, le tarareé su nana al oído y esperé a que se durmiera.

-Te amo mi Bella durmiente-murmuré en cuanto se durmió.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- pregunté preocupado.

-Edward, él es mi amigo, no me hará daño, estoy segura de eso.

-Sí, pero yo no.

-No te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago.

-Bien, ¿pero por qué aquí?

-Porque sí, bien, confía en mí, nada pasará.

-Confió en ti, pero no en él.

-Yo tampoco en ti- llego diciendo Jacob.

-Por lo menos no soy el único- le respondí.

-Ya, no peleen.

-Bien, por ti- dije- iré por algo para que ustedes comáis, vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Que caballeroso- se burló el perro.

-Si quieres puedo no traerte nada.

-Edward, ve, ya no peleen.

Salí de esa pequeña habitación a la que Bella me había obligado a ir, necesitaba algo de aire, el olor a perro mojado ya había invadido la estancia.

_**Jacob POV**_

-Se puede saber por qué haces esto- mencione en cuanto el sanguijuelas había salido.

-Por favor, que no pueden llevarse bien.

-Lo lamento, Bella, pero somos enemigos naturales.

-Eso ya lo he escuchado, y la verdad lo encuentro estúpido, cualquiera de ustedes dos puede decidir qué hacer ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué no lo intentan?

-Tú sabes que no es porque seamos enemigos naturales.

-Sí, es por mí, bla, bla, bla. Entonces por mí, hagan el intento.

-No Bella, no puedo, él, simplemente, ahh, no lo soporto, es arrogante, estúpido, egocéntrico…

-Lo amo, y a ti también- me interrumpió.

-No me amas tanto como a él.

-Te amo, como un amigo, como un hermano.

-Sabes que yo no pienso igual.

-Lo sé, pero que quieres que haga, con el que quiero estar para el resto de mi vida es él.

-Sé, y también quieres que te convierta en una chupasangre… espera, ¿por el resto de tu vida? ¿Te casarás con él?

-No quería que te enterarás así, pero sí, sí me casare con él. Jacob, es lo que quiero, por eso necesito que lo sepas, necesito que me apoyes.

-Eso es imposible- mi cuerpo ya estaba temblando casi que incontrolablemente, Bella se casaría con un maldito chupasangre.

-Por favor- me rogó.

-Bella, aléjate de mí- le advertí.

-No, no puedo, te necesito.

-Bella, aléjate, ¡ahora!- le grité.

-No.

Los espasmos de mi cuerpo aumentaron de intensidad, contrólate Jacob, no puedes dañar a Bella, contrólate imbécil.

Mi instinto me superó, y sin notarlo ya había entrado en fase, aún estaba a tiempo, podría controlarme, intente respirar hondo, no podía hacerle daño, no podía.

-Lo amo, Jacob, por favor- dijo llorando.

Retrocedí un poco, necesitaba alejarme de ella, lo amaba, se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Mi furia había aumentado en gran cantidad, el instinto me superaba, ya no pude controlarme más, todo terminaría ahora.

Salté y caí sobre Bella, pude sentir su miedo, me emocionaba, olvide quien era la persona que estaba debajo de mí, para mí ella simplemente era la presa ahora, ya no había ni un ligero rastro de cariño hacia el ser que había junto a mí, solo un odio descomunal era lo que encontraba en mi mente, quería que esa chica dejara de causarme odio, dolor, tristeza, lo quería desesperadamente, pero el final solo se podía presentar de una sola forma, la muerte.

Necesitaba ponerle fin a la vida de ese horrendo ser, no podía vivir en un mundo en el que sabía que ella existía.

Abrí mis fauces y las cerré por todo su débil cuerpo, zarpazo tras zarpazo, me fui sintiendo mejor, me fui sintiendo libre, sentía como ese despreciable ser iba perdiendo la vida, el suelo estaba bañado en sangre, las paredes salpicadas, mi hocico estaba teñido de rojo, todo lo estaba.

Arañe, mordí, destrocé, todo ese débil cuerpo no podía existir ni un minuto más. Sentí más furia al saber que ella moriría pronto y que no podría causarle más dolor, pero el pensar que era yo el que causaba que su corazón dejase de latir me extasiaba, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Sus minutos estaban contados, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, el dolor que ella me causaba desaparecería muy pronto, cada vez estaba más cerca de la libertad, de el fin de mi sufrimiento, mordí aún más fuerte, nada me impediría acabar con su vida en ese momento.

Sentí que alguien jalaba de mí. Iba por los aires y me estampé contra una pared, levanté el rostro y vi al chupasangre, genial, dos por uno. Pero Edward no se intereso por mí, me dio la espalda y se arrodillo contra un cuerpo ensangrentado, lo miré, Noooo…. Bella, que había pasado, retrocedí lentamente, ¿en qué momento quise asesinar a Bella? La amaba, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pude hacer eso?

Era un tonto, ¿qué mierdas tenía en la cabeza?

Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos y a deslizarse por mi hocico, era un estúpido, la peor de las pestes que habitaban este planeta, acabar con la vida de alguien tan inocente, tan perfecto, alguien a quien amaba incondicionalmente, este era el peor delito que pude haber cometido, yo era un simple y estúpido asesino.,

Me odiaba, me aborrecía, siempre había creído que los vampiros eran los monstruos, pero ellos no le habían hecho daño a Bella, siempre la cuidaron de mí, y de los míos, nosotros éramos los verdaderos monstruos, el instinto siempre nos controlaba y no nos lográbamos contener, no poseíamos un autocontrol como el de los Cullen, ellos no habían dañado a Bella, ellos se controlaban, se contenían…

Salté por una ventana y corrí sin rumbo fijo, no merecía seguir de pie en este mundo, era despreciable, una abominación total, un ser despreciable, corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies, el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Era ilógico, al final Bella siempre era la causante de mi dolor, pero ahora que no estaba, sentía un dolor mayor, antes creí que ser el causante de que su corazón se detuviera era lo mejor, sentí alegría al pensar en ello, pero ahora, ahora solo me odiaba por ser el culpable de su muerte, me odiaba, no podía seguir existiendo, no podría vivir con este dolor y este remordimiento comiéndome vivo todos los días de mi vida, no podía, todo debía terminar ahora, ya no podía más, debía ponerle un fin a este dolor, a este sufrimiento, a esta culpa…

Corrí aún más rápido, era sorprendente que a pesar de todo pudiera ir más rápido, era increíble la velocidad a la que iba, entre más rápido fuera, más pronto todo acabaría, para todo existe un fin, y mi fin estaba cada más cerca, continúe corriendo por tanto tiempo que no sabía ya donde estaba, pero era lo mejor, necesitaba estar lo más lejos de todos y todo, no podía permitirme que nadie me hallará.

Llegué a un acantilado, al fondo solo habían piedras y árboles secos, podía sentir el final, todo terminaría en este momento, nada podría impedirlo ahora.

_Adiós, pa, lo lamento, Bella, fui un estúpido, Edward, por favor perdóname, aunque sé que eso es imposible, soy un imbécil, la peor basura, esta es mi hora, mi fin, al fin todo terminará, el dolor y la tristeza desaparecerán, no lo merezco, pero no puedo hacer nada más. Discúlpame Charlie, Reneé, a ti también te pido un perdón que no me podrás dar, solo mi muerte significara de algo para Bella, mi existencia es simplemente un estorbo, ya no puedo más, hasta nunca. _Grité en mi interior.

Salté, poco a poco el suelo se fue acercando a mí, sentí mi fin cada vez más cerca, ya no había vuelta atrás, todo terminaría así y ahora.

Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, el silencio se apoderó de mí, ya no había nada más, solo la muerte y yo, el único sustento existente para mí, lo único que podía existir para mi existencia, mi silenciada existencia, ya todo había terminado para mí, nada, volvería a ser lo mismo, pero al menos sería diferente y sin mí ser arruinándolo todo…

_**Edward POV**_

Sangre, pero no cualquier sangre, la sangre de mi Bella, pero ¿por qué olía tan fuerte?

Instantáneamente revise la asquerosa mente de Jacob… Nooooo… a ese imbécil lo controla el instinto, salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica, no me importaba si alguien me veía, no podía permitir que ese estúpido le hiciera daño a mi ángel.

_Sobrevive, por favor, aguanta _rogaba en mi interior.

Entré a la habitación en donde mi ángel estaba siendo dañada, el olor de su sangre inundo mi nariz, el veneno no tardó en formarse en mi boca, pero todo eso no importaba, tome al perro por la espalda y lo tire hacia la pared, me arrodillé junto a Bella, junto a su cuerpo inmóvil, había sangre por todas partes, su cuerpo estaba irreconocible, ese… lo odiaba, odiaba a Jacob Black, ese perro, él…

El dolor no me permitía pensar con claridad, todo era confusión, dolor y tristeza en mi ser, no estaba seguro si algo en el mundo pudiera ser más triste que esto, pero sabía que para mí, nada podría serlo.

-Bella, no, por favor, no- rogué.

Lágrimas que nunca saldrían de mis ojos se acumularon en mi cuello impidiéndome respirar. El compás de su corazón estaba casi extinto, el más dulce sonido acabado por un perro, ¿por qué no te transforme tal y cómo querías? Era mi culpa, nunca debí dejarte sola con ese tonto, con ese cachorro, era un estúpido, Bella, nooo…

-Te amo- dije entre sollozos.

-T… t… te a…mo- susurró Bella torpemente.

-No, mueras, te transformare, aquí y ahora, sí- permití que el veneno se acumulará en mi boca, debía intentarlo, era lo único que podía hacer.

-N… no… no ten…go sufic…ien…te sa…ngre como pa…ra que te pu…edas con…tro…lar a tie…mpo.

-No importa, lo intentaré.

-N… no.

-No te dejaré ir, no, no lo haré.

-S… sí, sí lo har…as.

-Sabes que no lo haré.

-Lo sé.

-Por favor, no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

-N… no pue…do.

-Si tú no te quedas, yo iré contigo. Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, por eso no podré vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existas.

La abracé junto a mí fuertemente, escuché su corazón latir débilmente, hasta que su sonido se extinguió por completo. Esto era, sin duda alguna, el fin. Besé la frente de mi ángel caído y me fui, corrí lejos de ahí, corrí hacia el único lugar donde sabía le podría poner fin a mi existencia, corrí hacia Volterra, estar en este mundo ya no era nada para mí, no me quedaban razones para quedarme, corrí mientras las lágrimas que nunca saldrían se acumulaban en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar. Para todo hay un fin, y este era el fin para mi Bella, nuestro amor, para mi existencia, era el fin para todo mi mundo.

* * *

_**Bueno, ese fue el que se me ocurrio para este concurso... jeje... ahi me dicen que les parece...**_

_**Pris Cullen M&M**_


End file.
